forget
by kiene
Summary: After four years, sasuke's back again to Konoha only to feel emptyness. SasuSaku. R&R [one shot]


_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke-kun!!!!_

"_Merry Christmas to you" she shyly handed her gift to him, wrapped with colorful Christmas wrapper. "I hope you like it" he heard her whispered, her warm breath making white clouds as she speaks._

"_HN" without other words he left her without even saying thank you. But that rude action from him cause a little smile on her face, at least he accepted her gift. She happily walked away and headed back home, but in no apparent reason she walks towards the Konoha gate before going home. This is where she tried to stop him from joining the sound Nins years ago._

_Her lips curved in a sad smile, "I hope you wouldn't pass this way again Sasuke-kun" she murmured, feeling a little cold she starts to rub her palm against the other._

"_Still up?"_

_Her heart begins to beat faster. That voice is so much familiar to her; she silently prays that it is not him...not again. But her prayers are not granted. Everything seems like a dejavu... it is happening again like from the very beginning. And it hurts like hell again... and again she feels herself shattering into shards._

"_Sasuke-kun" tears are impending to flow from the corner of her eyes. He continue walking, ignoring her presence. "Sasuke-kun!!!" she shouted, fighting back her tears._

_He stopped, irritated that for the second time she is here again and again trying all her best to stop him. "Don't start with me again, Sakura.. Go home" he said sternly. He is cold. Cold as ice.. Just like winter._

"_This time I won't let you go without a fight" she said boldly. After those years under the Godaime-Tsunade she became a fine ninja almost surpassing even Shizune. She is one of the youngest jounin in Konoha together with her teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. But she is still considered as the weakest link among the three because of deficient in bloodline or demon chakra._

"_You know what I am for Sakura.." he whispered, using his blinding speed he appeared behind her. For the second time he knocked her out again. And once more, he left her on the bench, wrapping her with her supposedly-gift-to-him, he kissed her goodbye._

_"Stay... one-gai Sasuke..-kun"_

"_Have a Merry Christmas..." dark-haired shinobi whispered before totally disappearing.

* * *

_

Four years passed by since he was brought back in Konoha again. Naruto and Sasuke's friendship and rivalry is still alive. Still challenging each other and at the same time still playing the role being the shoulders for each other in bad times.

"Sasuke-teme … you're becoming quite a ninja...ne? But you cant surpass the great Uzumaki Naruto" blonde ANBU boasted.

"Dobe." he smirk, they usually do their spar whenever they have their time. Sparring with his best bud is one of his way to feel his the goodness of life. Lately he's been worn out because of his continuous missions but at least he still find a way to enjoy his life... _at least_

"hn?"

"Nah, still thinking 'bout her?" Naruto solemnly look at him. "I missed her too you know... everything bout her. I'm sure, if she's just-"

"Drop it Naruto... The subject is dead" he said impassively. "Reminiscing the past is…

senseless".

"Sasuke" he understands his reaction. _I know it still aches.. I wish time will come you'll be able to heal those wounds.._ He thought. Not that he had completely moved on or in a way he pities him, he knows Sasuke would hate him for doing so, but he knows the feeling... the feeling of being alone... the feeling where you thought everyone has left you... a feeling as if you are lost in the unknown world without anyone by your side.

There was awkward silence between them as they both clean up, not only this time, its every time they talk about this certain pink-headed kunoichi.

"Sasuke.. Don't forget tonight huh? Everyone is expecting you!! Ja ne!" Naruto reminded him the tonight's Christmas festive before disappearing.

* * *

He walk back home, to his ever dull home. Foot prints marked along its way on the white snow. Everything in Konoha is white; it looks like the Konoha is enveloped by pure white blanket. Christmas is really on its way…

He entered his bland room, not bothering to open the light he go directly to his room and laid his aching body on his futon. "_Naruto has gotten better through the years"_ He looked at his clock on the table and the photograph of their team taken years ago caught his attention. There was Kakashi who forced them to take the picture, his annoyed expression, crossed-arm irritated Naruto, and the sole female of the group, the ever-smiling Haruno Sakura. Everything seemed so right back then well aside from his undying revenge against his bastard brother.

"_What a model brother you are."_ just by thinking his brother irate him. He hates it, every single memory of his past. Sometimes he also hates himself because he looked a lot like him.

"_I'm lucky enough to have her right? _he said, disregarding his miserable past, She seemed the warmth he's longing for; the warmth that gives sense in his life. _"but then again.. Because of you... I lost her"_ his knuckles turned white and crescent marks were formed on his palms releasing little blood from it. He stares at his ceiling, his handsome face bearing no emotions but her eyes held everything "but it's my fault why I lost her, isn't it?" his voice full of regret. If he just listened to their advice to forget his revenge this wouldn't happen to him, maybe she is still here with him.

Its Christmas again.. Yet his light hasnt come back. His mind tells him to give up but his heart disagree. The only thing he gave up is his revenge, he didnt know how he simply give it up maybe after he knew her sudden disappeareance. He'll just have to prepair for the fateful day when Itachi and him cross their ways. Besides he wont let him control his life anymore, he almost lost everything rather he already lost somthing special, and now he wont let him take away everything that was left.

* * *

The next thing is he has to accept that she's not here anymore…

but there's still flame of hope

that after some time she'll be back again..

back to be with him..

...again..

He is still thinking bout her as he falls into a deep slumber.. A peaceful sleep he never experience before. A sleep with so much comfort, as if her presence is right beside him.

"Sakura" he snapped out from his dreamland. _Dream? just a dream_

Unnoticed.. two emeralds orbs are watching him intently. She is far away enough to hide her chakra. But for a ninja like Sasuke with Uchiha blood running through his veins with or without activated Sharingan he felt her presence. Especially this presence that wakes him up from his slumber is something he really longed to see again.

"who the hell are you?" he pointed his kunai, threatening his anonymous visitor. But it just disappeared with a poof, he was about to follow it when something caught his attention. It is a small box wrapped with colorful Christmas wrapper, the wrapper is somewhat familiar to him. Disregarding the risk of having a gift from a stranger he slowly unwrap it. He noticed a piece of paper on the present. As if something struck him, pair of dark orbs widens in shock. _"Masaka.."_ Dark blue scarf fell from his hand same goes with the paper. Her supposedly gift to him years ago was there lying on the floor with the sheet of paper with a legible handwriting of the kunoichi.

_Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun

* * *

_

"Hokage-sama.. I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a ninja who is currently moving inside the Konoha boundary. Our ANBU thinks that maybe it is a spy from the group of Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki..." Tsunade murmured, stopping from her paperworks. She was snapped out of her thoughts when another shinobi entered her office.

"Tsunade-sama.." Shizune suddenly opened the door, panting. "According to the shinobi on duty, it is a kunoichi based on its built. And also said to possess" she hesitated.

"What?"

"This kunoichi possess.. pink locks"

"_Sakura"

* * *

_

Suddenly a kunai flies to her with blinding speed making her to stop to her tracks. She stopped waiting for him to make his first move..

Silence.

They are envelop in awkward silence and it seems that no one plans to break the ice. Sasuke is slightly panting after following her with such a speed and she, she on the other hand, doesn't mind anything, she was focused on their first meeting after those years. Though she wont admit it she felt excited to see him again, delighted that he got her message and deep inside her there is something, something that really aches... aches in need of him.. him, Uchiha Sasuke. But on the other side she is also swimming in a pool of sadness. The sad reality that she couldn't ever go back to her village, to her friends, to him.. ever again.

"Is that you?" he tried to sound cool, and uncaring but his voice failed him.

"Sasuke" she said in a soft voice. All she want to do now is to watch him from afar... and just wished him to have a merry Christmas. But she has a mission to accomplish. She slowly faced him, the moon unveiling her features from the darkness of the night.

"is that you Sakura?! Is that really you?" he kept muttering her name, "Sakura... Sakura" then he slowly walk towards her. In every Christmas, he always wished for this. He always wished that he would see her face once again. He is definitely not convinced when Tsunade said that she's dead after being missing in action during their mission to retrieve him from the Orochimaru which incidentally involved the Akatsuki years ago. He blamed himself for everything, for being such a bastard leaving the Konoha, for being power-thristy, for being so stupid that he let go everything that makes the life worth living.

He once again he saw those pair of emerald orbs which haunts him whenever he closed his eyes, her rare pink hair that he always search out in crowd and her angelic face that took away all worries from him.

"Sakura" he doesn't know what to say now that she's in front of him.

"Sasuke" he is captivated in her melodic voice once again.

"Sakura... You're alive.. -"

"I'm sorry I have to go" she stepped backward and pulls her hood covering her identity.

"Wait!! Sakura" he grabbed her arm, stopping her on her tracks instantly. "Stay" he begged her, he had waited for this and now he won't let her leave again.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" she looked at him with her tear-filled eyes. After those years she learned not to cry but this time... _"I'm sorry... If I just can Sasuke-kun"_ She embraces him enjoying this short moment with him, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, he need an answer a reasonable one even though he know himself that he wont consider even a single one.

"Forget about me" she suddenly replied breaking her contact to him.

"I can't"

"Sasuke!!! Just forget the hell about me!! Forget me!! Got it!" she exclaimed. This is very hard role for her to portray. She was about to leave when he grabbed her making her to face him right away. "Please Sasuke, dont make this hard for the both of us"  
She was caught off guard; her eyes widened in shock when his lips touched hers.

* * *

"Sa-ku...ra" Sasuke's speech falter as if something struck him.

"Sasuke-kun" she can't change her mind though she was too near to change her decision. "I'm sorry" she laid Sasuke's limp body carefully on the forest. She stood up and was going to leave when a hand grabbed her ankle.

"I lo-v-e... y-ou pl-ease don't... leave" he said before he lost his consciousness. Sakura on the other side was stunned by his declaration. _"I'm so sorry... I can't"_ then she disappeared leaving him knock out in cold _"and now there'll be no more me and you my Sasuke-kun"_ she thought miserably.

* * *

Green orbs claimed its cool, deadly demeanor.

She walks away without looking back, her cape with red clouds gracefully dancing with the wind.

* * *

"teme what the hell are you doing in the forest?! Having some picnic?" blonde shinobi start with him again.

"..." he remained still.

"do you know that a kunoichi was spotted near here? Tsunade-baa chan said maybe it was her" Naruto said looking outside the window.

"her?" he asked with a questioning face.

"her? Her. Haruno Sakura what the hell happened to your said Uchiha-intelligent-high I.Q.-mind?huh?"

"Ha- Haruno Sakura? And who the hell is she? Another fan?" He stand up and brush away the dirt that stick on his pants.

"Hey!! What do you mean 'who the hell is she'? Naruto grabbed his collar, his eyes flaring with anger, shock, and mixed emotions.

"I don't know her. Why are you so worked up?"

* * *

_And now there'll no more me and you my Sasuke-kun_

_For you will able to forget_

_Me- Haruno Sakura and who I am_

_Forget all the memories of me_

_Our memories as a teammate_

_As your friend_

_And most of all as the one who loves you so much_

_Forget t__he pain you've experienced because of me_

_And_

_Forget all the love and attention you only save for me..._

_Forget me my Sasuke-kun_

_That way.. It'll be easy when we meet again

* * *

_

"there comes our blossom"

"hn"

"Sakura, are you done?"

"Hai, itachi-san.. "

AN:

Done!!

Sorry for my grammatical errors (I know there are millions there) I don't know if this is one shot (I think it is)

Hehehe

Well, its just about weeks before christmas... So advance merry xmas minna-san

DOnt forget to post a review..

i know its not the best,but still, reviews help a lot...


End file.
